Because of you
by LillyO
Summary: Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr.Und deshalb muss ich gehen.


Autor: Lilly  
FSK: -  
Disclaimer: Copyright © Warner Bros. All rights reserved  
Copyright © DC Comics. All rights reserved  
Copyright © Alfred Gough & Miles Millar. All rights reserved

Komentar: Auch eine alte Geschichte, ich war 12 als ich sie geschrieben hab, also bitte wundere dich nicht, das sie ein wenig abstrakt ist.

**Because of you**

Wenn du diese Zeilen liest, werde ich tot sein.

Du wirst dich fragen, wieso.

Wieso ich es dir nicht gesagt habe. Wieso ich dir nicht gesagt habe, dass dieser Tumor mich zerstört.

Mich von innen heraus tötet.

Mich langsam auffrisst und erstickt.

Ich konnte es nicht. Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Ich konnte es nicht.

Ich wollte dir Schmerzen ersparen.

Zu sehen, wie dein Herz langsam mit mir sterben würde, wäre das Schlimmste für mich gewesen.

Allein schon zu wissen, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen würde, war schlimm genug für mich. Es war, als hätte man einen Dolch mitten in mein Herz gestoßen.

Ich wollte die restliche Zeit, die uns noch blieb, genießen. Ich weiß, du hättest alles versucht um mich zu retten. Du hättest mich von Arzt zu Arzt geschleppt. Aber ich weiß auch, dass die Diagnose immer dieselbe gewesen wäre: Dass mir nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb.

Die ewige Hoffnung auf ein Wunder, das dann schließlich doch nicht eingetreten wäre, hätte uns zerstört. Das hätte ich nicht ertragen können.

Und das einzige was ich jemals wollte bist du.

Bevor ich dich kannte, fühlte ich mich allein und unverstanden. Ich war gefangen in einem ewigen Winter, gefangen in einem Glashaus und konnte nicht ausbrechen. Langsam verwelkte ich in der Dunkelheit. Ich tat immer das, was die anderen von mir verlangten, aber ich fühlte mich schlecht dabei.

Doch dann kamst du. Du hast mich aus dem Sog der Dunkelheit gerettet. Du hast mir in die Augen gesehen und direkt in mein Herz gesehen. Als wären meine Augen offene Türen für dich. Du brachtest mich zum Leben. Du hast in mein Innerstes gesehen und mich so angenommen wie ich war. Die Maske des hübschen, netten Mädchens von Nebenan, das die anderen sahen, war dir egal. Du hast verstanden wie ich mich fühlte, unverstanden und ungeliebt. Doch trotzdem hast du mich angenommen und geliebt so wie ich war. Dafür danke ich dir. Und dafür liebe ich dich.

Damals hast du mir das Leben gerettet. Und es tut mir Leid dass ich dem jetzt ein Ende setzten muss.

Viel zu früh.

Du hast mir die schönsten Jahre meines Lebens geschenkt. Ohne dich wäre ich nicht die Person geworden, die ich nun bin. Mein Leben hätte schon ein viel früheres Ende gehabt. Du hast mir erst gezeigt, was wahre Liebe ist. Du hast mich zum aufblühen gebracht. Du warst der erste Mensch der mich jemals wirklich liebte. All die anderen liebten nur meine Maske, aber nicht mich.

Deswegen wollte ich dir das Leid ersparen, mir beim Sterben zuzusehen. Du wärst daran zerbrochen. Und ich mit dir.

Die Zeit mit dir war einzigartig und wunderschön. Es war die beste Zeit meines Lebens. Aber langsam, merke ich wie der Tumor wächst. Es befällt mein Gehirn. Die Schmerzen werden immer schlimmer. Deswegen wird es langsam Zeit, dem ein Ende zu setzten. Denn ich möchte nicht dir restliche Zeit meines Lebens mit Schmerzen leben oder am Ende gar halluzinieren. Ich will mein Leben ohne Pein zuende leben. Und ich will nicht, dass jemand von meiner Krankheit etwas mitbekommt. Niemand. Ich habe meine – nein, unsere letzen Wochen - sehr genossen.

Es war wunderschön, noch ein letztes mal die Pflanzen blühen zu sehen, zu sehen, wie die Welt wieder aus dem Winterschlaf erwacht. Der Duft der wieder aufgeblühten Blumen war herrlich. Doch ich fühle, wie ich schwächer werde. Ich kann nicht mehr.

Ich habe noch ein paar letzte Bitten an dich:

Bitte begrabe mich auf dem Hügel, an dem wir uns zum ersten mal trafen. Dort, wo sich Himmel und Erde zu berühren scheinen.

Und bitte trauere nicht zu lange um mich, aber bitte vergesse mich auch nicht. Bewahre mich immer in deinem Herzen. Denke daran: Dort, wo ich sein werde, geht es mir viel besser als hier. Dort wird es keine Schmerzen und kein Leid mehr geben. Und eines Tages werden wir uns in der Ewigkeit wiedersehen.

Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Und deswegen muss ich gehen.


End file.
